


deeper

by midnightweeds



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alley Sex, Biting, Breeding, Choking, Consensual Non-Consent, Degradation, Drunkenness, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, No Aftercare, One Shot, Public Sex, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightweeds/pseuds/midnightweeds
Summary: He slides another Barbie shot toward you and you realize you have no recollection of him even ordering it.“I can’t take that,” you half-laugh, rubbing your face.“Yeah, you can,” he tells you, holding his up. “You aren’t going to leave me hangin’, are you, princess?”The nickname has you reaching for the glass, blood rushing to some part of your body you can’t pinpoint. “If I take it, I’m done for the moment I stand up.”“Don’t worry- I think that’s sexy.”haikyuu headquaters server collab, nsfw -
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Reader
Kudos: 95





	deeper

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve never written smut just for the sake of it before 💀  
> also posted on tumblr: midnightmilkteas  
>  **prompt: guess i'll have to cum inside you**

You down your shot, pushing the glass away from you on the bar as you watch Osamu smirk at something Kuroo is saying. It doesn’t reach his eyes but you know it’s genuine because you’ve spent years learning him. Years observing every micro-expression in hope that maybe one day you know him better than he does. The way he does you.

“y/N?” You look at Yachi to see that she’s absolutely wasted, her face flushed and eyes glossy. “You’re supposed to be keeping up,” she reminds you, pushing another shot in your direction. “We have to win!”

Next to her, Kiyoko smirks, gently patting the tiny blonde’s hair as she picks at her salad. “I think you both need to get cut off.”

“It’s not even a competition,” Hana says from the other side of you. "Especially not against Lev."

Yachi scoffs, clinks her glass to yours, taps it on the bar top, and knocks back another Barbie shot back. She licks what spilt on her hand before leaning toward Kiyoko, mouth open for another bite of her food. “I’m here for a long time, not a good time,” Yachi explains as she chews.

Despite having had too many sugary shot concoctions, you know her statement is wrong, and share a look with Kiyoko while Hana and Yukie laugh beside you. You press your palms to your eyes in an attempt to ground yourself., “You migh-height be right,” you hiccup, laugh bubbling out of you.

But there are still two more double shots for you and Yachi to take before you fulfill Lev’s challenge, and before you can suggest that you all just tell him you finished them, Yachi is loudly announcing, “My momma didn’t raise a quitter- and I’m not friends with them, either.”

You look back at Osamu and quickly look away when you realize he’s watching you. Even with the alcohol making you hot, you feel your face start to burn at the attention.

As you once again accept a shot glass and cheers with Yachi, you hear yourself call yourself a bad influence on your juniors before the taste of citrusy vodka and rum floods your mouth.

“Miya-san has been looking over here all night,” Yukie comments. “Anything we should know, y/N-chan?”

You feel your face grow even hotter as you shake your head. Hana offhandedly asks, “Does he ever smile? I can’t imagine being with someone who doesn’t smile.”

“Probably just for her,” Yukie says decidedly. You don’t have to look at her to know she’s looking at him. Whatever else she says is drowned out as Yachi cheers at your shared success, yelling something across the bar at Lev before sliding out of her seat. “We gotta dance, ladies. Where are Yuki and Hana?”

“Right here you little gremlin!” Hana laughs as the pair slide out of their seats, too.

“If I get up right now I might die, Yachan. _How_ are you managing?”

“Are you kidding?” Hana asks. “Move to Tokyo, girl. We do this on the regular.”

Yukie nods her agreement, slinking as arm over Yachi’s shoulders as they wait for you and Kiyoko to get up.

“I’ll stay with y/N until she sobers up a bit,” Kiyoko tells them.

“That’s ok,” a smooth, deep voice answers. “I’ll stay with her. You go ahead.” Osamu slips into Hana’s abandoned seat, looking over your friends.

“Oh gosh! _So cute!_ ” Yachi says, leaning closer to you and Osamu. “You guys have the same watch.”

You glance at Osamu’s wrist to see that he’s wearing an AppleWatch. The same as yours and the same as hers, too. She squints at them as though she’s checking to see if they’re really the same, though, and Osamu’s looking at her with little more than amused distaste that sets you on edge.

“Like a match made in former Volleyball Club heaven,” she sighs before Yukie manages to pull her away.

“Cute kid,” Osamu comments before looking at Kiyoko as she observes the pair of you. “Have fun,” he encourages, nodding toward the group of dancers.

Your eyes skirt Osamu, taking in the lean muscle of his upper body through his fitted black t-shit before you look back at Kiyoko. “I’m good,” you tell her, giving a thumbs up.

Watching her walk away feels like something between a death sentence and a chance at bliss.

“Enjoyin’ yourself?” He asks, leaning just a little too close to you.

He has sake on his breath but he smells good. Inviting. The realization floods you with warmth as he pins you under his gaze.

“Like old times,” you tell him. “Minus the training.”

“Minus the trainin’,” he repeats, a smirk on his lips. “Did you usually get wasted at trainin’ camps?”

You laugh, barely able to maintain eye contact. He seems to overwhelm every last shred of your sobriety, the deepened haze only heightening the fact that you want him to fuck you into a stupid, sobbing mess. That you _always_ want that.

He slides another Barbie shot toward you and you realize you have no recollection of him even ordering it.

“I can’t take that,” you half-laugh, rubbing your face.

“Yeah, you can,” he tells you, holding his up. “You aren’t going to leave me hangin’, are you, princess?”

The nickname has you reaching for the glass, blood rushing to some part of your body you can’t pinpoint. “If I take it, I’m done for the moment I stand up.”

“Don’t worry- I think that’s sexy.”

+

“Glad you see you got your girl.”

“Yeah, man,” Osamu says, dapping one of his friend’s up. He tightens his hold on you as you lean more heavily into him. “We’re gunna head out.”

“Speaking of,” he hands Osamu something before slipping money into his pocket. “That should do it.”

“Good look,” Osamu says.

You blink blearily up at him to see that he’s smirking at the other man. The pleasure riddled in it distracts you as he leads you out of the bar. “You good, princess?”

You’re a stumbling mess, so drunk that the world around you seems like it’s in slow-mo and you know he knows it. Still, you say, “Mm-hmm.”

“Wanna feel even better?” He asks, lips brushing your temple just before he pulls you into a thin alleyway, pushing you up against the stone wall and slotting his thigh between yours.

It takes a moment for your brain to catch up to your actions, but the weight of him on you floods your senses, making him the center of your world. His hand is soft and warm when he takes hold of your face, thumb brushing your cheekbone possessively, and as he effortlessly captures your attention you decide it feels like a dream you never want to wake up from.

“Oh, yeah?” He murmurs, lips ghosting your jawline and tasting the salt of your skin. “Imma dream, princess?”

He tilts your chin, observing your face as he asks, “You gonna let me take care of you?”

His other hand takes hold of your hip as he rolls his against you, encouraging you to do the same. His thigh rubs between yours and you whimper at the feeling, his gaze becoming harder to hold as his eyes all but consume you with their vacancy. He runs his hand along your body, the cold, cruel smirk that forms offering to ruin you right there.

“I-” You swallow, hands fisting in his shirt. “Nn-no," you say, but you’re grinding down into his thigh, wordlessly begging for more.

“Wrong answer, princess,” he tells you. “You don’t tell me no.”

You push at his chest in vain, his hand falling from your face and closing around your throat. “Stop-”

“Shut up,” he tells you, pressing his lips to yours. “You scream and I won’t hesitate to hurt you, princess. You don’t want me to fuck you and leave you here for someone else, do you?”

His fingers flex when you don’t reply fast enough, causing you to say, “No. Miya-san, please.”

“I don’t wanna leave you here, you know. I want you all to myself. I wanna feel your pussy desperate for my cock, taste the world on your skin.” He leans in to kiss you. “Breathe the air straight from your mouth...Tell me you want me all to yourself, too.”

You feel tears swell in your eyes from the sting of his words. Shaking your head, you look away from him.

He squeezes your throat, forcing you to look back at him while he chokes you. There’s pleasure in his gaze, a sick fondness that further steals your breath. “I want you conscious,” he murmurs. “But, I’m not above chokin’ you out.”

Your fingers grip his shirt as you rasp, “Miya.”

He smirks, kissing your forehead as his hold tightens. “And you can pretend all you want, but you’re the one fucking yourself on my thigh right now.”

“Please,” you cry, and he must decide it good enough because his hold on your neck loosens.

“Don’t tell me no again,” he tells you firmly. “Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

“Good,” he pulls away from you, stepping back enough for your body to slump against the wall. “I was just gunna smoke you out here, you know?” He tells you, pulling a baggie out of his pocket. He reaches out, pushing the neck of your dress down far enough to slip it into your bra. “I love how spacey you get when you’re high.”

He tugs the black fabric of your dress down, eyes feasting on the purple mesh doing a half-assed job as hiding your breasts from his view. His thumb grazes one before he tweaks the other and fondly says, “Tease you a bit. Until you’re beggin’ me to take you to my car and fuck you.”

He pulls his hand away, palming his dick over his jeans. “Would you have wanted it in the back seat or on the hood, princess?” He fits his body to yours again, taking your chin in his hand and tilting your face up to his. His cock is hard against your lower stomach, the thick length of him hard between the thing fabric of your summer clothes. “I bet you’d want me to hike your dress over your ass and press your bare chest to the cool metal, huh? You’d get off on people seein’ ya gettin’ bred like the bitch you are, wouldn’cha?”

The kiss he presses to your cheek feels too tender and too misplaced, and you hate yourself for finding comfort in it. “That’s what I want, princess. For everyone to see who owns you. And how beautiful you look under the moonlit sky.” He smirks against your cheek, one hand flipping beneath the skirt of your dress.

His fingers run the length of your slit, gather the wet before pressing between your lips. He fucks two fingers into easily, you’re body already too ready for him, and you can’t help the cry you give.

“You’re so beautiful,” he tells you as he looks back at you. “My own little goddess...Look at those eyes- you’re wasted. You’re so fucking wasted.”

He kisses you again, thumb rubbing lazy circles to your clit as his other hand lets go of your face in favor of groping you. “Are you drunk on me, princess? Or are you just desperate for any cock willin’ to fuck you?”

“You,” you tell him.

“Good girl,” he praises. “But, I know you’re a liar. I watched that Russian boy buy you those drinks. I watched you flirt with Bokuto and Akaashi. The way you touched Washio as he made you laugh.” His fingers dig into the fleshy part of the back of your thigh; they fuck you harder, deeper, too. “I bet you had a good time with them at Fukurodani, didn’t you? Helped them out when they needed to relieve a little stress.”

“Osami-”

“Don’t _Osami_ me, princess,” he tells you. Your mind is taking too long to catch up to his words for you to really understand whether or not he’s upset with you and the thought tickles your spine. “I know you better than anyone. Know how badly you crave gettin’ fucked by cock that hurts to fit inside you.”

You rub your forehead, holding your hand up for a moment as you debate whether or not to yellow light for clarity’s sake. But he draws his fingers against your inner wrist, gently pinching the thin skin as tell you he’s fine.

You let your hand down and he immediately says, “You know I love to show you off, baby. How much I love to watch you struggle, too. Would you have liked for one of them to fuck you against the bar?”

“No,” you push against him as his gold tightens. “No, I’m a good girl.”

“Good girls follow the rules. They don’t say no.”

He bites you, closing his hand over your mouth while sinking his teeth into the soft of your cheek. “Be a good girl,” he tells you. “Because I want to give you what you need. I saw it in your eyes- how badly you wanted to be fucked. You were asking for it- just beggin’, huh? GEtting drink as fuck and dressin' like this. And they couldn’t even do that for you. I would have loved to watch you struggle and cry.” He kisses you, tongue moving in time with his fingers.

“Did you think I wouldn’t notice? All your sweet little glances? Did you think I wouldn’t give you exactly what little princesses like you deserve?” He soothes the bite mark with cool air before pressing a kiss over the slow-forming bruise.

You fuck yourself against his fingers, every inch of you wanting nothing more than for him to push you over the edge. “ _Please_ ,” you breathe. “I’m so close, Osa.”

His nose running along your hairline is the only indication that he heard you as he drily asks, “Do you even know what little princesses like you deserve? What you need so you remember your worth and place in life?”

You feel him smile against your temple, your hands clutching him closer and hips angling to encourage him deeper and you know you’re going to regret it because Osamu doesn’t stop until he’s pushed so far past your limit that you can hardly feel anymore, but-

But you’re no longer drunk and you’re not sober your just his. “~Osa,” you say, fingers digging into his arm and head knocking into the wall behind you as you cum.

He laughs, the deep warmth of his voice biting as he says, “To get fucked like whores.” 

You push at his chest, attempting to squirm away from his touch in vain. “I can’t believe your sloppy little cunt can even get off on two fingers, princess.”

You feel your face go hot as you attempt to hide your face, but he closes one hand around both of yours as he adds another finger. “You’re so open for me. So desperate to get fucked. I love it, baby.”

You cry, feeling the weight of your limbs as you sink deeper into him, pushing against his fingers. Your fingers dig into his shoulders when he lets go of your hands.

He ducks his face into the curve of your neck smiling against your skin as he says, “I’m going to fuck you in this alley. Raw. I’m going to fill you the fuck up right here for anyone to see.” He laughs darkly when your walls flutter around his fingers. “Fuckin’ slut,” he kisses you, stealing your breath with a kiss as he fucks into you relentlessly, ignoring the way you continue to dance between pushing him away and pulling him closer.

You feel him under your skin, sinking deeper into your being. As if he’s the only other thing in the world. As though your whole purpose tonight ~~(in life)~~ is to exist because of and for him.

“You still with me, princess?” He asks, his thumb rubbing small circles on your clit. “Ah,” he says, feeling your walls clenching around him. “There you are. You gunna come for me again?”

His tongue slides across his cheek as you cling to him. And as your body draws tight, the realization that he’s licking your tears away overwhelms you as you cum. His fingers don’t let up as you turn into an absolute mess pressed between his solid weight and the harsh stone wall, your body feeling boneless as you tremble and cry.

“More,” you hear yourself say, the only coherent word in your sea of pleas.

“Look at you,” he intones, fingers pressing into your mouth, holding it open as he forces your tongue out. “Do you even know what you’re beggin’ for?” His tongue brushes yours. “So sweet. So fuckin’ delicious. And you sound so fuckin’ stupid. Look so worthless. It’s so sexy, baby.

“Feel how hard that makes me?” He rolls his hips against you. “That’s all for you, princess. Every fuckin’ inch is gunna get buried in your cunt. Are you ready for it?”

His hand slows and you choke in relief. You can hear yourself begging _please, please_ now, the sound thick and senseless with the weight of his fingers on your tongue.

“Please what?” He asks, pulling his fingers from your mouth, running them through the drool coating your chin down to your chest.

“Please stop,” you say.

It’s a terrible lie and you both know it.

“Yeah right. I felt your pussy suck my fingers better than that mouth of yours when I told you I was gunna fuck you raw in this filthy alley.” He unbuckles his belt and frees his cock, he groans a sound of relief. “So eager to be filled by anything. To be fucked.”

His hand finds one of yours, guiding it over his cock as he bends forward to tongue your nipples through the purple mesh of your bra. “Sounds like ‘please fuck me’ to me,” he says as he moves to your other breast.

He kisses across your collar as he fucks into your hand. “Like ‘please fill my worth hole with your seed,’ isn’t that right?” He groans. “That’s it, princess. Tight over the head. So good for me,” he praises, fucking into your fist a few more times before he pulls away, taking his cock in his hand.

“Turn around,” he demands, pulling your hips toward him once you do.

He rubs the head of his cock against your folds, hissing with pleasure when he flips your dress up and pulls the swell of your bum cheeks so he can watch as he presses the head of his cock into you. “Fuck, baby,” he says as you moan in relief. “So desperate for me. You wanted my big, thick cock in your slutty little hole all night, huh?”

“No.”

His arm hooks over your shoulder from behind, the crook of his elbow choking you as he eases his cock into you, enjoying the feel of your walls opening for him.

“No?” He questions, mouth as your ear as he begins to fuck you, his thrusts hard and short as he works to make you cum again. “You want me to hurt you, don’t you? You don’t want me to reward you with my seed?”

“No,” you choke out, struggling against him as he pulls your back deep on his cock. “Stop, Miya-san. Don’t-”

He stills inside you, still pressed hard against your cervix as he pushes your weight down. His hand closes over your mouth. “Are you too drunk or just stupid? The only thing you need to be saying is thank you, you ungrateful little whore. No one else is going to treat you how you deserve. Remember?”

Your hands come up, one bracing on the wall while the other takes hold of his arm at your neck as he beings to fuck you again. You feel your body pulling him deeper, begging for more even as you grow numb to the feeling, and the feeling just leaves you starved.

“Are you done already?” He asks, far too aware of your body.

“I’m sorry,” you say, still fucking back into him, desperate to feel anything even if it isn’t relief.

“Not even a good whore,” he mumbles, his hold on you changing as his attention shifts to himself.

You brace yourself on the wall, feeling his fingers between your thighs before he uses your juices to push his thumb into your bumhole. “I was going to let you choose where I give it to you, you know? Because I know how you love to feel my cum in your ass.” He taunts as he pushes his hand against the small of your back.

You push back into him, desperate to feel him deeper and hard, and there’s a cocky smile in his voice as he says, “But now? Because you can’t even handle a fuckin’ session you begged for? Guess I’ll just have to cum inside you. Fill your little cunt up the way I love to.”

You whimper as his thrusts grow harder yet even as they turn sloppy. “ _Yes_ ,” you say, knowing exactly what he wants to here. “Cum inside me, Osaaa. _Please_ fuck a baby into me.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> [check out thist post for other fics in the collab](https://vixen-scribbles.tumblr.com/post/627911052290605056/)   
>    
>  x, weeds


End file.
